Breaking Dawn Quote Drabbles
by koolioettetheweirdo
Summary: There's 21 Breaking Dawn 'Quote Of The Day's to come. After each one, I'll write a short drabble for what I think will happen.
1. Decision

Breaking Dawn Drabbles Breaking Dawn Drabble 1

Quote #1: Decision

It was another normal day in Forks. Cloudy, mildly cold, and about to rain. One of the last few days I had before the wedding. Ugh, wedding. I still hate the sound of that word.

Alice cheerfully decided to bring me to Port Angeles for a shopping spree, again. But luckily Edward hoped to spend the day with me as well. I didn't want to have to choose between them, so I let them decide. I turned and watched as they continued to argue.

**"I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."** Alice muttered.

**"Why don't you just tell me who wins?"** Edward responded, annoyed of Alice's silly suggestion.

Alice focussed for a second. **"I do. Excellent"**

She looked up and smiled then pulled me by the elbow, and dragged me towards her car.

"Great, another shopping trip," I sighed. "That's just what I need"


	2. Sarcasm

Breaking Dawn Drabble 2 Breaking Dawn Drabble 2

Quote #2: Sarcasm

It was just after sundown, and it had been a very long day shopping with Alice. We were right outside Forks now, parked at a gas station. Alice was paying for the gas inside, and hopefully buying me some snacks. I hadn't eaten much all day. Alice didn't like to stop often while we shopped, sadly.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the car window. I turned, and saw Mike Newton, smiling and waving at me. I sighed, and rolled the window down.

"Hi Mike." I muttered.

"Hey Bella," he grinned, "Just a few more days 'til your big day huh?"

I rolled my eyes, and replied "Yeah"

"It's too bad," he laughed, "We could have been a really nice couple. You're missing out, Bella"

Mike was getting to be annoying, so I decided to use sarcasm on him. It was never too much with Mike.

**"Oh, Mike! How will I go on?" **I cried.

Mike rolled his eyes at me then looked up to see Alice sliding back into the driver's seat.

"Hi there, Mike" she sang.

"Er,hi." he managed back, "Well I'll see you at the wedding, Bella. Bye." He turned and walked away to his car.


	3. Jealousy

Breaking Dawn Drabble 3 Breaking Dawn Drabble 3

Quote #3: Jealousy

All the Cullens were here in the clearing, as we awaited the arrival of the Denali Clan from Alaska. We were all standing in a line with Edward and I in the center, next to Carlisle and Esme.

All of a sudden, I felt Edward's arm on my waist. I turned to look at him, and saw his eyes narrow. He tensed, and I suddenly saw six female vampires flash before us.

Standing in the middle was a strawberry blonde, and although I've never met her, I knew who she was right away. Tanya. The one who'd stated that she'd had an interest in my Edward.

I felt the blood flush to my face as she stepped forward so that she was just a foot away. She smiled and spoke, the first to speak since they'd arrived.**"Ah, Edward. I've missed you."**

"Welcome to Forks" he replied, making it clear that his welcome was meant for the whole clan, not just her.

Although it was extremely obvious that I was the only one Edward was interested in, I'd felt a sudden shock go up my spine right after she'd spoken. What a strange feeling. What was it? Jealousy? That must be it.

I felt it again as she smiled at him again. Then my body took over me as I quickly wound my left arm around Edward's waist and stretched my right arm forward. "Hi, I'm Bella. Its nice to finally meet you." I said while smiling at her.

I could feel the eyes of everyone else in the clearing on me as Tanya's expression merged into one less brave. One of shock, and obvious disappointment.

When she released my hand after a too short handshake she stepped back into line with the other members of her coven.

Carlisle then stepped forward and gave them a proper welcome.

Edward and I stepped back, and Emmett was staring at me.

"Wow, Bella. I never knew you had that in you." He said, right before he burst into his loud booming laugh.


	4. Wrestling Match

Breaking Dawn Drabble 4 Breaking Dawn Drabble 4

Quote #4: Wrestling Match

It's been nine months since I was changed. I've been able to control my thirst, which was surpirsingly very weak. I hadn't felt to need or want of blood. Maybe it was because I much more aware of blood as a human, and quite faint at the sight of it to be honest, I didn't feel the same way as a normal newborn should.

But I was still strong like one. Very strong. Stronger than I'd ever imagined possible.

Edward had threatened Emmett to arm wrestle with me. Today was the big day.

Alice laughed as she sat down on the sofa next to the table where the match would take plave once Emmett came downstairs. She obviously already knew who would win.

Emmett was suddenly downstairs and I sat down.

Edward laughed and threatened him once again. "She's gonna pulverise you Emmett"

"**Oooo, scary,"** he boomed as he sat down across from me and leaned his arm out onto the table.

I leaned my arm out, and laughed. We got into position then waited as Edward said "On your marks, get set, wrestle!"

Once I heard the word wrestle, I felt Emmett's hand try to force mine down. I didn't even struggle as I too quickly pushed his arm down onto the table.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" Edward yelled.

We all laughed as Emmett's face went from disappointment to a smile. "Best two out of three?"


	5. Bachelorette Party

Breaking Dawn Drabbles 5 - 8 Breaking Dawn Drabbles 5

Quote #5: Bachelor-ette Party

Tonight was the night. The last night I had before I was _married. _I had been engaged for nearly two months now, yet I'd only felt grateful for this silly compromise once. The time I'd first met Tanya a few days ago and was introduced as Bella, Edward's fiancée. That was the only time, and it didn't last longer than a few hours.

I was sitting in Alice's large bedroom-sized closet as she ran (or danced) around checking everything for tomorrow. Then she flashed in front of me, smiling. She was bouncing up and down, anxious for tonight's bachelorette party. I knew I was going to be having a very long night. She pulled me down the stairs, at human speed for once, as I remembered the conversation I'd had with Jasper before the men had left.

--

"**Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties?"** I asked, with confusion, as he was about to leave. Edward and Emmett were already in the garage at that point. I knew I could trust Jasper with this question. But when he didn't answer, I got furious, the jealousy taking over once again. **"You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" **I mumbled quickly, before flushing scarlet red.

"No, no, Bella." He replied. "We're not going there, despite it being Emmett's idea. Edward would never allow it anyway. You know that"

And before I could ask where they _were _going, he disappeared before me.

--

"They're hunting, Bella." Alice told me, as we entered the kitchen.

Hunting. I should've expected that. I felt silly for worrying so much before about it. The jealousy must be getting to me again, I thought.

Then I noticed Esme and Rosalie standing behind the counter. Alice smiled as she led us all to the living room and my jaw dropped.

There in front of me was the largest collection of nail polish, make-up and all other things girly known to mankind. But I wasn't dealing with human beauty experts.

No, I was dealing with something much more frightening.

I gulped. This was going to be a _very long _night.


	6. Approach

Breaking Dawn Drabble 6 Breaking Dawn Drabble 6

Quote #6: Approach

Here we were, Charlie and I, standing, ready to walk down the aisle, once the pianist started playing. I look forward and see over a hundred people. Here before me was the whole town of Forks, my family and friends, although not _all_ my friends were here. At the very front was my mother and her new husband, Phil. Renée smiled at me, and I realized I might never see that smile again.

I turned to Charlie as he smiled. "I can't believe you're all grown up now, Bells. Today's your big day. Man, did time with you ever go by fast."

And he was right; time _had_ gone by too fast. I hadn't even lived with Charlie for two full years, and now I was leaving him to go off onto my own life. Of course, he didn't know what I had planned for myself. He thought I was going off to Dartmouth, which I'm sure Edward _would_ make me go to eventually, but I wasn't heading there in the fall, like I was saying to everyone. No, I was marrying off into Edward's family so that I could be a vampire, and live with my Adonis forever, maybe even longer than forever.

"I'll miss you, Bells." He spoke quietly.

I would miss him too, and my mother Renée as well. I would miss all my human friends, who were here today. And I would miss my best friend, my personal sun, my Jacob. Perhaps, my memories will fade eventually, maybe a hundred years from now, when none of them are alive anymore. Perhaps longer than that, perhaps shorter, who knows?

Then the pianist began playing and Charlie took a long, deep breath. **"Bells, we're up to bat"**

Of course Charlie had to fill my very last memory of him with one of his baseball-obsessed metaphors. Way to ruin the very last moment. Or perhaps, he wasn't ruining it, but filling it with his ways, so that I could remember them -and him- longer. Maybe parents really can read minds.

I put my arm through his, and stepped forward to eternity.


	7. Departure

A/N: How do you like them so far

A/N: How do you like them so far? I've had a few people put it on their favourites/alerts and it's been reviewed once. Thanks a lot guys. Remember, Reviews 3, so please review. : )

Breaking Dawn Drabble 7

Quote #7: Departure

"Oh, one more thing." Alice cried.

We turned back around to face her, running down the porch steps. "What is it now, Alice?" Edward muttered, annoyed of her constant talking. "We're going on a honeymoon, not a souvenir spree for you."

"I know, I know. I just want to make sure that Bella wears some of the new clothes I bought for her while she's there." I rolled my eyes. Yesterday had been miserable, shopping with her all day, going in almost every store, buying almost everything she thought would look good on me, and trying on everything she wasn't so sure about.

"She already packed all the ones you told her to. Is there anything else you want, Alice?" Edward asked, hoping she wouldn't bug him anymore.

"No, just remember to get me a souvenir from Italy. I don't just like their sports cars, u know. Maybe a-"

Edward cut her off before she could finish. "That's enough, Alice." He rolled his eyes. **"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating"**

"It's a gift I have." She added while smiling. " Hope you have fun!" She winked at me, and for a minute there, I was confused.

Then it hit me.

Alice had seen something. Something I'd wanted to do for a long time. Something Edward had thought would be too dangerous for us. Something that Alice saw was going to happen on this honeymoon. And I knew exactly what it was.

I smiled, knowing I would be getting what I wanted. Edward heard it in her thoughts then, and gave her an angry stare. Then he, grabbed our luggage, and headed for the car. I followed behind him, unable to control the huge grin on my face the whole time.

We got in the car, and drove away to happiness together.


	8. Game

Breaking Dawn Drabble 8 Breaking Dawn Drabble 8

Quote #8: Game

It was another night with a thunderstorm that Alice had known would not reach the clearing, so here we were again, playing baseball. At least _they _were. Of course, I wouldn't play with them. I would watch, again.

Edward kissed me on my forehead swiftly, before running off to go to bat.

And then I felt something slip over me. Too quickly, it had happened.

I was now in a giant bird costume, covered with red feathers. There were two small holes, allowing me to be able to see inside this massive suit.

"**Why am I covered in feathers?" **I demanded, trying to make myself seem furious, yet failing to do so as I watched Alice dance over to my side.

"You're mascot, silly" She sang, patting the side of the humongous costume. "Our team - Me, Jasper and Edward - is called the 'Falcons' because we use more skill and speed than them" she said while pointing towards the other team "They're the 'Bears' because they focus on using strength more than anything else" She smirked, not noticing how I rolled my eyes.

"But why do I have to be mascot?" I mumbled, sounding like a five year old complaining about a chore.

"Well, we thought you'd like to do something else besides merely watch us play." She explained. "This way you can get a bit more into the game."

The way she said it made me feel like being a mascot would be a good thing.

"Fine," I stammered. I stood up and flapped the bird costume's oversized wings. "Go Falcons!"

Alice watched me, a smile rolling up on her face. "Good. Keep up the pep, Bella."

I flapped the wings some more, and cheered for the team. Once the game started though, I forgot about the absurdity of wearing a large mascot, and enjoyed watching them play.

They all looked so happy playing together; like one big happy family that you saw in a movie. And I would very soon be joining that big happy family.


	9. DressUp

I'm a day late I'm a day late. : ( Sorry guys. I'll try to do this faster next time. Breaking Dawn Drabble 9

Quote #9: Dress-up

"Come on, Bella. It's not a big deal. You look great. Stop complaining." I heard Alice cry from her closet, digging for an accessory she thought I'd need to go with the outfit she'd chosen for me.

"Alice, I look like an oversized doll. This is silly, who cares if people think I look plain?"

Alice was back now, and angry. She hated when people insulted her 'work'. "Bella, **no will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you" **

I rolled my eyes at this pointlessness. **"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood" **I scoffed at her sarcastically.

"Very funny Bella, now sit down so I can finish, okay? It will look terrible if you stomp off half way" She muttered, her anger dissolving as she spoke.

"You'd just grab me back, so why not? It's not like this is your first time." I said, trying to convince myself more than her that I was fine with it now.

She dabbed away at my face some more, finishing off my makeup. I should get used to this, she'd have eternity to do it.


	10. Accident

Breaking Dawn Drabble 10 Breaking Dawn Drabble 10

Quote #10: Accident

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, confused at the way he was acting. He'd been pacing around in his room for a few minutes now, thinking about something, apparently.

"I'm thinking, love. Where will we go when we come back from our honeymoon?" I looked up from the bed to see his face. His golden eyes were smoldering, but I could see the tension on his face. He was worried, and not about himself. Not even about his family. He was worried about _me._

"Edward, please, don't worry." I tried to make him feel better, it wasn't right for him to worry about me, for his beautiful face to be showing anything but his crooked smile of happiness. "I don't care where we go. I know you worry about me missing my family and friends, but I'll be okay. I'll be fine as happy long as I'm with you."

The tension was fading from his face, and he jumped over to me. He sprang at me with too much force and we were pushed back, crashing into the backboard of the bed, which dented the wall behind it. The whole time he'd wrapped himself around me, so I felt no pain, only shock and surprise shaking through me.

"**Oops" **he chuckled, and unwrapped himself from around me. "Sorry about that. Are you okay, love?"

I laughed. "Of course I'm okay, you were wrapped around me the whole time. I didn't even feel a thing. Are _you _okay?"

He laughed, more wholly this time, his head flying back as he did so. "Ah, Bella, you never cease to amuse me. I'm okay, love. Now come, let's go to our meadow." He said, while jumping to his feet.

I smiled and stood up. I took a step forward and put my hand in his. He entwined our fingers and gave me that same crooked smile. "Let's go" I mumbled, and off we went. We would be together. Forever.


	11. Goodbye

Breaking Dawn Drabble 11 Breaking Dawn Drabble 11

Quote #11: Goodbye

I was sitting in the bathroom, trying to figure out how to tie a bow on my dress that had loosened by accident, when I heard the door open behind me. "Alice?" I called, hoping she could help me.

"No, Bella, it's me." I hear my mother's voice and turn around to face her, smiling with the motherly smile I've grown used to throughout my life. "Do you need help with that?" She asks, while pointing to the exact bow I needed help tying.

I laughed. "Yes, I can't seem to tie it right."

She bent over and tied the bow for me, then sat down in the chair across from mine.

"You look beautiful, darling. I'm so happy for you. I guess you're all grown up now, huh? I'm going to miss you, Bella. But I know you'll be safe, loved, and happy all your life with Edward." She spoke so softly, and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I would miss my mother, more than she'd ever expect, because I'd never be able to see her again, despite how I promised I would.

She obviously noticed my eyes water, and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box in the room. She wiped it across my face, and smiled softly. "Bella, honey, I know it's a big day for you, be happy. You'll have a great life, and I'm sure you'll be happy the whole time. I'm so glad you've found someone who you love so much, and who loves you the same way. I can see that he loves you more than he loves himself, he's ready to die for you, to live for you, to do anything for you."

And she was right.

I would be happy, and loved, forever, for eternity.

"By the way, Mom, thanks for everything you've done for the wedding. It's all wonderful." I muttered.

"Really, Bella, I hardly did anything besides try on clothing! **Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried she all but ripped our throats out." **

I was shocked at the words she'd chosen for describing the way Alice had acted, but tried not to show my shock. Instead, I laughed. "Haha, that's how Alice is, Mom. She wanted everything to be perfect."

We smiled in unison again, for the last time.


	12. Lullaby

Breaking Dawn Drabble 12 Breaking Dawn Drabble 12

Quote #12:

The past few nights I've been having weird dreams. Perhaps it was because I wasn't used to being away from home or because I missed my parents. I would never see them again, and it pained me to think about them.

So here I was, lying on Edward's bed thinking about my parents, again. He came over to my side, and grabbed my hand. He leaned in to kiss my forehead, then whispered **"Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it keeps the bad dreams away." **

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him lightly on his cheek. "I'd love to hear you sing me to sleep, but you can stop once I'm asleep."

He smiled and began humming my lullaby.

Before he even began to really sing, I fell asleep, sleeping soundly without any more bad dreams.


	13. Forgiveness

Breaking Dawn Drabble 13 Breaking Dawn Drabble 13

Quote #13: Forgiveness

I turned around and saw Rosalie stomping out the door. Alice grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Where are you going, Rose?"

"I'm going to find Emmett. He better not be out hunting with Karen from Denali. I swear, if he is, I am going to kill him!" She screamed, much louder than necessary.

"Calm down, Rose. He should be back in 55 seconds." Alice muttered.

Rosalie turned herself away from Alice and stood there waiting.

About a minute later, Emmett was in the room, staring at Rosalie. He looked almost worried, if it were possible.

"Look, Rose, I just went hunting. There's no need to get mad." His loud voice boomed throughout the room, and Rosalie's face only tensed more.

"Emmett! Why do you have to go with them?" She snarled. I'd never seen or heard Rosalie so angry.

"Sorry, Rose. But you were busy, and everyone else was too. And it wasn't like I was going to bring Bella. She's still human, she can't come. It's not like I wanted to go with one of them, I just needed to bring someone and she wanted to. I'll stay away from her from now on if that'll help. I'll stay away from all of them if you want. I won't go without you. I'll never go with them again, okay?" He seemed so guilty, so sorry. I'd never seen Emmett like this. They were so different when they were together, compared to when with everyone else. I knew they obviously didn't even remember Alice and I were in the room.

"**Over my pile of ashes, **you will. You're never seeing any of them again. But you don't have to go with me every time. You can go with the guys too. I need some girl time, don't I?" She was smiling by the time she finished. Apparently Emmett's long jabble of a speech made her feel better, and he was forgiven.


	14. Laughter

Breaking Dawn Drabble 14 Breaking Dawn Drabble 14

Quote #14: Laughter

They were all staring at me, surprised at what I'd done. I knew it was wrong, but it was all I'd ever demanded. All I'd ever wanted since I'd fallen in love with him. So why were they all staring at me? It wasn't that bad was it? I wasn't in _trouble _was I?

I looked down, and half a second later I saw Alice's face. She was smiling at me, so maybe I wasn't in trouble. She stepped back and I raised my head to look at her. She laughed and put her hand on mine.

"Oh Bella, you've finally done it. He's no longer a virgin. And neither are you. But his loss of virginity is much more significant than yours. No offense, but it's true. He's been a virgin for almost a hundred and ten years. It's about time." She smiled again, and I turned to look at Edward.

He was standing very still, staring down at me. She tilted his head to the side and gave me his famous crooked grin. He lifted my chin up with his hand and continued to smile.

"**You look so guilty-like you've committed a crime. **It's not that bad, love. They're all exaggerating. They're all happy for me, on the inside. But they just can't help making fun of me, even though you never heard what they're thinking, you can tell from their faces. They're about to burst out laughing, especially Emmett." He smiled again and turned to look at Emmett, who was now booming in laughter. I smiled and we all laughed as Emmett's laughter increased and effected Jasper, who purposely made us feel the need to laugh with them.


	15. Phone Call

Breaking Dawn Drabble 15 Breaking Dawn Drabble 15

Quote #15: Phone Call

I was sitting in the Cullens' kitchen, which was hardly ever actually used, eating cereal for breakfast when the phone rang. I was very close to it, and picked it up.

"Hello?" I mumbled, my mouth half full of cheerios.

"Bella? Is that you? It's Sam." I recognized the low, husky voice and gulped down my mouthful of cereal.

"Yes, it's me. Why are you calling so early, Sam?" I asked, surprised at his abrupt call.

"It's about your latest visitors. What do you call them again, the ones from Italy?" He asked, rushing through his words do fast I almost didn't comprehend what he was saying. But I did. He was talking about the volturi.

"The Volturi, and I know why you'd be worried about that." I gulped again. The mere thought of the Volturi still scared me, but I wouldn't have to be afraid much longer.

"They are unlike the Cullens. You know what I mean by that." And I did know. I knew perfectly well what he meant. The Volturi weren't 'vegetarians' like the Cullens or the Denali Clan.

"I know Sam, I know."

"This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area." I could tell Sam was angry, but what could I say? It's not like we were expecting the Volturi to visit.

"I know, Sam, we weren't expecting them. I assume they know how to make themselves unnoticed." I mumbled. The Volturi were very good at being inconspicuous.

And then I felt a hand tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Carlisle, his face tense. "May I speak with Sam, Bella?"

"Of course, you know more about this than I do." I muttered and handed him the phone.

He grabbed it quickly and began to discuss our unexpected visitors. I went to finish up my cereal and saw Edward walking into the room. He sat next to me and grabbed my chin so that I was staring into his eyes. They were gold, much lighter than normal since he'd gone hunting early this morning, and yet still smoldering, making my worry disappear.

"Don't worry, love. This is our wedding, and it will not be affected in anyway." His velvety voice was even softer and his eyes continued to smolder mine. He sat me on his lap and I finished my breakfast without feeling anymore worry.


	16. Mistake

Breaking Dawn Drabble 16 Breaking Dawn Drabble 16

Quote #16: Mistake

I was so bored, sitting here on the couch, doing absolutely nothing. Edward had left in the morning to go hunting and Alice had dragged Jasper to go on a shopping spree with her. At least she didn't make me go this time.

I grabbed the remote for the television and turned the expensive the new 60" plasma on. I flipped through channels, trying to find something interesting to watch and gave up when I'd found nothing.

Turning it off, I'd heard a loud crunch, and a scream come from the garage.

I walked into the garage to find Emmett and Rosalie standing next to her car. Rosalie's brilliant red convertible now had a huge dent on the side. The dent was massive, as if a small meteor had come flying down and crashed into her vehicle.

They turned to look at me, and Rosalie rolled her eyes as she did so. I was stunned. What could've possibly happened out here?

"W-What happened?" I asked, a bit nervous standing in front of them.

Rosalie rolled her eyes again and told me about the incident. "I just came back home, and this big goof decides to kiss me. I was standing against the side of the car, and he was leaning in front of me. While he was kissing me, I heard a loud crunch, and pushed him aside. His hand had been pressing against the car, and created this huge dent. The big idiot can't control his strength"

I saw Emmett smile as she mentioned them kissing, and watched the smile fade as she called him an idiot. "I wasn't thinking. Sorry. It's not like I killed the thing. I bet you can fix it. It's not dead. Calm down, Rose."

"Of course I'll fix it, and cars can't die you idiot." She groaned and bent down to examine the dent.

'Well, if cars could die, this baby wouldn't be dead. Now calm down, and get over it baby. No ones gonna beat me dead for this." Emmett chuckled, but Rosalie didn't seem to find any of it funny.

"_**I'd**_** like to beat you dead."** She yelled, and stomped into the house before I'd even blinked twice.

I turned to see Emmett laughing, his laughter booming louder and louder each second. I raised my eyebrows and watched as laughed on and on.


	17. Shopping Spree

Breaking Dawn Drabble 17 Breaking Dawn Drabble 17

Quote #17: Shopping Spree

"How long have we been here?"

I turned to face Jasper and answer him, nearly choking on my strawberry smoothie as I did.

"Since nine, and it's now three, so six hours, I think." I mumbled while sipping from my drink.

Jasper sighed, and folded his arms on the table and placed his head on top.

Today was just another one of those days when Alice drags me to go shopping with her. But this time she also brought Jasper, who'd always refused to go with her. I don't know how she did get him to come, but here he was, sitting across from me at a small table in the food court. We'd gone off so I could eat a late lunch, which I should've eaten earlier.

I finished off my slice of pizza and took another sip of my smoothie when Alice came skipping to us.

"Come on, we have a lot more to buy today." She grabbed my hand, and I sighed.

"Can't I finish my smoothie first?" I complained, hoping I could delay the shopping a little bit longer.

"Fine" She groaned and sat down next to Jasper. She lifted his head up and smiled down at him. "Are you okay, hon?"

He opened his eyes slowly and sighed. **"I can't understand. I can't bear this. **We've been here for six hours and you've already bought so much. Theres at least 20 shopping bags here. How can you shop like this?" He looked into her eyes, and waited for her to answer.

Alice smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips, then smiled again. "It's a girls thing. You wouldn't get it."

Jasper sighed and put his head back down, turning it to face her this time. "But not every girl likes doing this. Bella, for example, seems to hate this."

They both turned their heads to look at me for a short second then returned to staring at each other.

"She's not your average girl, is she?" She smiled at me, knowing I wouldn't mind that she called me someone out of the ordinary.

"No, none of you are. Now lets get this over with, so we can all go home faster, okay?" He raised his head and unfolded his arms off the table, grabbing the 20 something bags' handles in the process, and stood up. Alice was already standing by the time I turned to look at her.

I sighed, and got up too, throwing my now empty smoothie cup in the trash on my way following them out of the food court.


	18. Return

Breaking Dawn Drabble 18 Breaking Dawn Drabble 18

Quote #18:

I fluttered my eyes open, and saw Edward's face in front of mine. I yawned and closed my eyes again quickly, still sleepy.

"Bella, love, wake up." I heard his soft, velvety voice whisper quietly.

Slowly, I opened my eyes again, and stared at him in curiosity. Why did I have to wake up now? Why couldn't I sleep in?

"What is it Edward?" I asked while yawning again.

"Jacob's back." He muttered quickly.

I blinked a few times in surprise, and he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"He came back early this morning. Seth called to tell me. He says that Jacob wants to see you." He said, slowly so that I could understand it all in my sleepy state.

I was astonished. Not because Jacob was back, and that he wanted to see me, but because Edward had said it so normally. His face never tensed and his tone never got rough. Would he really be okay with me seeing Jacob, especially now that I was his wife?

"Are you sure it's okay if I go see him?" I asked, still stunned.

"Of course, Bella. He's your best friend, and you love him. There's no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to go." He answered warily. He seemed surprised that I was asking him this.

"But that's the problem. I _do _love him. Aren't you worried about the way he feels about me and all that?" I asked. There was no way Edward was completely fine with me seeing Jacob. I _loved _Jacob, and I remember how I'd hurt Edward when I'd shown my love for him. I knew how Edward had felt about my feelings for Jacob, and there was no way he could be fine with them now.

Edward raised my chin up slightly so that I was looking into his beautiful golden eyes. They were just as smoldering as always, and showed no sign of worry or sadness.

"Bella, you are my wife now. I love you. I trust you. I know you'll always be mine. I know you love me, and I want to give you whatever else I can while you're still human. My life's purpose is to love you and make you happy. If you are happy, I am happy. And I know seeing Jacob would make you very happy." He seemed very confident in himself, and in me. He loved me, and that's all that mattered to him. _I_ was all that mattered to him.

"Oh, Edward. Thank you. And I love you too." I mumbled, falling into his chest, and wrapping my arms around him quickly. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head.

…..

An hour later we were at the border between the vampire and werewolf territories, standing across from Seth and my long lost friend. He looked so much bigger, taller, and grown up. He wasn't my Jake. But I stepped forward to cross the line anyway.

He looked at me suspiciously and took one step forward.

"Hi Bells. Long time no see, huh? How's the married life?" He asked shakily. I've never seen Jake so nervous. Was he scared of me now that I was married?

"Hey Jake. It's been a while, I'll say," I laughed then, thinking about his second question, "Married life. You know, it doesn't feel much different. Just living in a different house and stuff. Everything else feels the same. Really, Jake. You were gone for a long time. It's really nice to see you again."

I took another step forward, and smiled at him warmly.

"You're right, Bells. It's nice to see you." He smiled too, and stepped forward to hug me. Three seconds into the hug, Seth yelled from behind him.

"Stop it! **You'll hurt her. **You've spent too long in your wolf form. Months. You haven't phased back into a human in months. Do you know how dangerous that is? **Let her go." **

Jake released me and quickly turned to face Seth. I stared at them, astonished. Had Jake really never phased in months? Was that really dangerous?

"Oh, stop it, Seth. I have more self-control than you think, okay? And since when were you so aware of everything you little guy?" Jake's tone was very rough and harsh, louder than it should have been.

Seth rolled his eyes, and answered Jake's rude questions. "I've learned a lot while you were gone. I know how dangerous you are like this, Jacob. It doesn't matter how much self-control you think you have. You can forget about it much too easily. And I'm not that little, I'm fifteen now. Only two years younger than you, that's not much, is it?"

Jacob laughed and smiled at Seth. "Woah, sorry there Seth. You've gotten a lot more mature. And you're right, two years ain't much."

"I know. Now take another step back from her. You came back to talk, not harm."

He took another step away from me, and I wondered if he'd ever walk back to me again, ever.


End file.
